


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #22 Mad

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [24]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Contemplation, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death the Kid isn't used to feeling normal.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #22 Mad

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #22 Mad  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Mentions of Kid/Maka, Death the Kid  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 332

\-------------------------------------

Kid feels like he's going crazy. Not because he's acting weirder than usual, but because he's acting so sane it _hurts_.

Patty trashed the mansion and when he first saw the damage he tried to hold his breath to keep the panic attack at bay, but then nothing happened. He felt angry at the mess but none of the compulsive behavior he felt used to.

It was weird and uncomfortable. It was almost like he was watching someone else pretend to be him.

Was this what it meant to have Maka "back"? It was nearly impossible to remember what it was like before the incident when his mind used to be clear.

Logically, he knew that he hadn't always been neurotic and obsessed with order. He remembered feeling happy and resonating with Maka but not the details. He couldn't recall his thoughts at the time other than expecting eternity and getting much less than that.

But right now his head is clearer. Kid catalogued his surroundings from the chewed on pillowcases to the fear on Liz's face and the disappointment on Patty's at his lack of reaction.

What were they waiting for? What was _Kid_ waiting for? He blinked once, twice, three times, before he got tired of blinking.

Huh.

No bleeding out of his eyes and mouth. No foaming. No panic attack. Somehow Kid is actually _okay_.

What a terrifying feeling.

At that moment he feels Maka and his soul grabs hers without any conscious thought.

He feels her terror at their easy resonance and Kid knows he's not the only one feeling crazy.

By the time he's sent Patty and Liz to a hotel and called someone to pick the house up, his connection to Maka is severed.

Already he feels lonelier. Less stressed, yes, but lonelier.

Kid can get used to being sane, but he doesn't want to get used to feeling lonely.

Maybe Maka will want to help him pick new decorations.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the way I end these things.


End file.
